His Sleeping Princess
by PinkDustBunnies
Summary: It started with simple nightmares. Then, "Promise me?" and her voice was met with his sugary sweet lies. Or rather, they stay lies until a maiden he'd been leaving deep in his heart awakes. RinLen (TrickerScissors), onesided!GumiLen, and random neruke characters alert.
1. Chapter 1

"Baku-san, come and eat my dream!"

The girl sighed, before repeating her sentence twice.

It had been a rather stormy night when she woke up with her lungs empty, and her skin covered in cold sweat. She didn't really expect such a dream to bother her tonight, but after all, nightmares like those had been bothering her for quite a time.

And so, she did what she was reluctant to most: for once she believed mythical creatures can help her, and called for the dream eating folklore, the Baku.

It wasn't long after she decided to bury herself under the blankets when she heard her window being opened. Then, a thud sound, and a male voice grumbled.

She didn't need any time to realize what was happening to her, and neither did she need another second to grasp her trusty pair of scissors, hidden under her pillow.

And when she felt a pair of cold hands touch her exposed calf—

* * *

 **.His Sleeping Princess.**

* * *

The clouds are moving pretty fast. Perhaps it's better to come straight home, instead of stopping at the bookstore. That is, if that dreadful building could be called home, anyway.

"Scissors, Hey. Earth to Kagamine Rin. Answer me, you—"

Rin gasped when her train of thoughts was broken by a certain _wandering_ hand lovingly stroke her back. As if on cue, she lifted her foot and stomped on the nearest set of toes with the strength of a raging tiger.

Which, said set of toes belonged to her one and only idiotic best friend, Teddyta. Said black-haired boy yelped of pain in response to Rin's attack. It puzzled Rin, how Teddyta could yelp as loud as how he can sing when she stomps on his foot at least a dozen times a day.

"Would you knock that off?" Rin glared at the boy (and she has a reason to, for his cheeks were suspiciously shaded a light pink). "What is it with you boys and…your hands?"

Teddyta only chuckled. "Oh, yeah, same thing with you girls and spacing out so often," he said, as he placed the broom at the corner of the room. He and Rin had been sweeping their classroom due to the fact that it was their turn that day to clean up after their classmates.

Still glaring at him, Rin said, "Oh, and I suppose you don't space out? And drool at the same time?" When her question was only met with short stammers, she continued, "Dear Teddyta?"

"Well yeah, you drool too," the boy narrowed his eyes at her.

The two weren't unfamiliar with the nickname Teddyta gave Rin. Rin was nicknamed "Scissors" from her nature of always having her trusty pair of scissors with her, and the boy knew she was prideful of that.

"You know, I still have to thank you for taking me home. The only problem is I can't find a way to do it without making you feel so special," Rin said, putting the broom she was using where Teddyta put his.

"Oh ouch, Scissors…" Teddyta clenched his chest, in efforts to dramatize his own sentence. It didn't exactly work, as he knows Rin is hardly affected in most of the dramatizing he does.

Ignoring him (and his dramatizing), Rin took the bag she placed on one of the tables. She simply put her hood on and left the classroom before she could give him a second glance.

"Hey—Scissors! Wait, hey! You forgot this!" Panting, with a stuffed bear in his arms and a bag hanging from his shoulder, Teddyta ran to catch on with Rin.

"Huh? What?" Rin, who was deep in thought out for a moment, noticed Teddyta approaching her, and slowed down for him to walk beside her. When she saw the black-patched white bear in Teddyta's arms, she snatched it from him and fixed her own arms around the bear tightly, burying her nose in the worn plush.

Teddyta chuckled seeing her. "You have no idea how cute you look like when you hug that bear." But, he reconsidered his words, and added "And, neither do you have any idea how dangerous you look like sometimes" nervously, when Rin shot another glare at him.

They both walked out of the school building silently, their eyes downcast, and their steps silent as stars. The clouds were blocking the sky, shadowing the land below, and warning them of an upcoming storm. The two didn't seem to mind though.

Feeling quite awkward of the silence, Teddyta decided to break it. "Hey, Scissors?" And when the girl didn't respond, he decided to call her for a second time. "Scissors. Oi, answer me. Hey, are you spacing out again?"

When she heard him, Rin lifted her head from her Bear, and stammered, "Nn—what? Oh, um…Sorry, Teddyta…I wasn't listening."

"Yeah, I don't really mind…" Teddyta trailed off, before continuing, "But I'm kind of worried that you're spacing out so often lately. Is there…anything wrong? Is something—or someone—bothering you?"

"Oh, come on, don't be a mum," Rin shot another glare at him.

"Well, at least someone's got to be worrying about you. Since your mum probably doesn't," he said wryly.

Rin sighed into her Bear's ragged head. "It's nothing you should be worrying about. It's just that…I've been getting nightmares. They've been there since long ago, but…I've never paid any attention to them. Until now, that is."

A pause, before: "Heh, why don't you just call a Baku? My brother says he got nightmares when he lived at the orphanage, and a Baku got rid of all that nightmare business," Teddyta said, smiling.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean…those…dream eating…things?"

Teddyta nodded. "See, you only need to say 'Baku-san, come eat my dream' three times when you wake up from a nightmare, and boom! A magical-tapir-creature-thing will sneak into your room and eat all your fears away."

Rin considered his words. She knew Teddyta himself could have his head in the clouds, but from what she heard, his older brother was the source of that airhead-ness of his.

When they reached Rin's house, they bid their farewells. Rin dragged her heavy feet along the path to her doorstep, and entered silently, careful not to alarm anyone in the house of her presence.

Perhaps what Teddyta said could work. If she just gave it a chance.

* * *

That night, at dinner, wasn't much different than any she's spent most of her life.

"Now, Yuuki, don't use your hands, use the spoon."

She still couldn't see why she has to come down to eat in the dining room when she could just take the food to her room. Certainly, she understands the manners, but with her (nearly) nonexistence presence, it'd be no different if she didn't eat at the table.

Or perhaps, exist at all.

"Mum, I got an A in math today."

"Oh, that's great, Azuma!"

Different from her younger brother, and older sister, she doesn't use her hands, or get As in history. In fact, she doesn't do much anything that impresses either of her parents.

And speaking of which—

"I'm home," a familiar voice sounded from the front door. After Yuuki's call of "Dada!" and him hopping out of his seat, a man appeared at the dining room's doorway.

"Welcome home, sweetie."

If Rin really had her way, she wished she could pretend she killed herself after she went home from school, and escape at her funeral. Because the curry on her plate that night looked as disgusting and as irritating as her parents' _greetings_.

"Eww! Mama! Dada!" And, to prove it, even Yuuki had the same suggestion she did.

Rin simply sighed silently as the people around her joke and laugh. She wasn't interested, not even a single thought, about what they had to talk about.

If it were that she lived with someone different—just her and a person she met only in her dreams—perhaps then she'd listen properly.

* * *

Rin looked at the blond boy, clad tidily bowed before her on the floor, her hands tightly gripping her scissors.

"Ah, young mistress, please forgive me! I came offering you no harm! Don't kill me, please…"

If he hadn't straightforwardly yelped—or perhaps shrieked, because he sounded rather ladylike—and bowed at her feet on the floor, she wouldn't think twice about ruining his skull, and staining the floor with his blood. But everyone knows no ordinary criminal would be clad tidily during his crimes, and especially, no bowing at the victim.

So, instead of mindlessly tearing him apart, she asked with a flat voice, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

For once that night, the boy stopped begging her to let him live, and looked up at her with his blue eyes. Then, he suddenly laughed. Albeit Rin has found herself frequently laughed at, she found the boy's laughter to be offending. In defense, she scowled at him.

He then stood, and smiled at her—a mischievous, yet gentle smile—saying, "Why, mademoiselle, I am the Baku you summoned."

* * *

 _HOOOOOOOOOO WELLO HELLO MAI PRECIOUS BEBS HOW YA DOIN I'M BACK YAY OLEEEEEE_

 _/ahem/ ok so much with the first sentence of my a/n but welp here i am now again i'M BACK FROM ZA DEAD /zombie noises/_

 _aight so this here's something i've been working (slaughtering) on, and it's basically a mash up between yumekui shirokuro baku (nem) and tokyo teddy bear (neru)_

 _teddyta and other nerukes are here so get ready coz here goes the random characters alert (is there a neruke category here btw?)_

 _i've actually written up to chapter 5, but this chapter is shorter than the others (i swear i split ch4 into two) and i guess i'll be updating weekly or nah_

 _i guess that's all maybe imma post a random oneshot here and there but my stomach is currently roaring so_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, the characters, the nerukes, or the frick fraken song references here omf but i do own a popsicle so imma eat it brb_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That morning, as usual, Rin went to go to school early, barely before the sun lifted into the crystal sky. Although summer begun, the air was rather cold, and her breaths came out as puffs of warm air.

Personally, she didn't quite like getting up early, but she felt uncomfortable of having breakfast with the people living under the same roof with her. Like always, she'd wait in the station for Teddyta to come, while burying her nose in a book, or he'd be there before her.

"Excuse me!" A voice called out. "Pardon me—Good morning!"

Rin tried not to see where the voice was coming from, but she eventually turned her head only to see a girl with silver hair rushing towards her.

"Ah, morning!" the girl said. Her hair barely had any color on it, and it was glowing silver with a little tint of gold beneath the first rays of sunlight. Her left eye was of the same color, but the other had an interesting shade alike the one on a clover flower, only slightly darker.

Rin's answer, "Morning" came out as a sore whisper.

The girl walked beside her, the smile stretching upon her features starkly contrasting Rin's downward lips. "Hi, my name is Tia. I'm your new neighbor. I just moved here last week," said she. "We're going to the same school, yes?"

"I don't know," Rin answered half-heartedly, glancing at the girl's uniform. "Maybe."

"Ah, I'm very sorry to bother you," Tia's eyebrows curled in concern, as she couldn't guess completely what the girl's expression was telling, hence half of her face was covered by a mass of blonde hair and the shadow of her hood. "But can you show me the way? I've never been on this part of the city before, and I thought that…well…"

"Oh, that's okay. Just follow me," the blonde answered. If Tia's eyes were seeing well, she could see that the shorter next to her was smiling. Either that or she was pulling a straight face, or scowling.

"Thank you!" Tia breathed. "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Rin."

"Alright, uh…Rin…" By this time, Tia wasn't sure either it was her misbehaving, or it's just the girl's nature to be so silent and passive. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

Rin's last reply was the politest she could think of. She didn't exactly remember the last time someone who didn't know anything about her act so nice, and yet she isn't sure if Tia really has nothing to know about her. So, she just kept her mouth shut like how she always does, to prevent any surprises happening.

Soon enough, they reached the station. It was still empty, except for a boy with black hair standing with a book close to his face.

The boy looked up from his book when the echoes of Rin and Tia's steps reached his ears. "Hey, Scissors!" he called; unaware of the girl next to the person he was calling.

Tia giggled. "Oh, is that your boyfriend? He looks pretty cute!" she whispered.

Rin was lucky she wasn't the type of person who blushes easily. She only said flatly, "Cross out the "boy" please, it's disgusting."

"Hey, who's that you got there with you?" Teddyta asked, panting. He had been running to approach the two girls.

"Oh, hello! I'm Tia," Tia said as if on cue. "I'm Rin's new neighbor, and I've asked her if she could lead me to the school. You see, I think were on the same school."

"Welcome to the club, then, Tia," Teddyta shook her hand. "I'm also going to the same school, so I think we'll be seeing each other frequently, now."

 _Not really_ , Rin prayed to herself.

"Um, just a question," Tia said after a moment of silence. "Why did you call her "Scissors"?"

"Huh? Sci—oh! That, right," Teddyta straightened his spine. He was shorter than Tia had thought, barely taller than herself. "It's a nickname. You see, she always has a pair of scissors nearby."

"Aww you two are so cute!" Tia glanced at Rin.

"No," Rin whispered under her breath.

In the next few minutes, Teddyta and Tia continued talking like a pair of honking geese. Luckily, they were the only ones on the station, or else someone else might've caught Teddyta's explanation about Rin's Teddy Bear.

Rin only silently wished that the morning would pass quickly.

.

After what seemed to be a noisy conversation—at least in Rin's ears—between her and the Baku, the night seemed fairly silent, except, of course, one noise that bothered her to no end.

From atop her pillow, Rin could hear humming. She silently sighed, and called out, "Baku. Hey. Baku!"

"Yes, Miss?" a male voice called when the humming stopped.

"I'm trying to sleep here, so please, Baku, be quiet," she said sternly.

The Baku only scoffed. "Yes, I know that. I'm just helping you with a lullaby. And I have a name, and it's not "Baku"."

Rin answered without thinking to glance at him. "Oh really? Why would I need your name, anyway?"

"So that it would be easier for us to call each other."

"In your dreams."

The boy glared at her, quite like how she did at him before, but he thought, hers looked a lot more convincing. He got up from his place at the corner of the room, and rested his head on the edge of her bed. "I'll tell you my name, if you tell me yours."

The girl growled at him. "Ugh, fine! Will you shut up after that?"

"I'll be as quiet as the stars."

The smirk on his face didn't look quite promising at all, Rin thought to herself. "Scissors," she said.

He raised his brows hearing her answer. "Is that…your name?"

If anything could prove that a person isn't trustworthy, it's whatever the blond has to show to her. Rin did not at all feel that she could trust him with much anything—not even her real name. "Yes," she answered him. "And no—that's my nickname."

"Funny nickname," he said under his breath. "Alright, then, Scissors. Since you didn't tell me your real name, I won't tell you mine either. You can call me Tricker."

Even his name isn't one anybody should trust, Rin thought wryly.

"Now—I almost forgot," Tricker cleared his throat, and stood up straight. He took a roll of paper, and a quill from behind his coat. "You need to sign this contract."

"Contract?!" Rin sprung from her position and sat on the bed. "Nobody said anything about a contract! And anyway, you said that you'd be quiet if I tell you my name!"

"Now, keep your temper, milady. Technically, that wasn't your real name, and if anyone between us isn't _quiet_ , it's you," he said calmly, poking her nose with his gloved hand at his last word.

Tricker was one with sharp eyes—sharp enough to see the faint pink dusting her cheeks. He thought she looked rather cute with the shade.

Brushing his thoughts off, he continued, "And, yes, somebody did say something about a contract—it's also you."

"Really?" she raised a brow. "In the past seven hundred and ninety-nine words—until here—that involves the scene where you and I are in this room, all I said was "Baku-san, come and eat my dream" three times, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" "Baku. Hey. Baku!" "I'm trying to sleep here, so please, Baku, be quiet," "Oh really? Why would I need your name anyway?" In your dreams," "Ugh, fine! Will you shut up after that?" "Scissors," "Contract?! Nobody said anything about a contract! And anyway, you said that you'd be quiet if I tell you my name!" and, "Really? In the past seven hundred and ninety-nine words." That has nothing to do with the word "contract," until you mentioned it yourself."

"Ah," he clicked his tongue. "Incorrect. You _did_ say something involving a contract, and I can prove that with the first sentence you said."

Rin crossed her arms in attempt to hide her confusion. "What does me summoning you have anything to do with a contract, dodo."

"Oh, it's quite clear, dear young lady." Tricker dipped the tip of his quill in a bottle of ink that he kept in his pocket. _How on earth can he keep a bottle of ink in his pocket without spilling it?_ Rin thought wryly. "Summoning me means that you want me to rid of your nightmares. Now, if you want me to do so, you will have to sign. The contract will end when both of us are satisfied."

"Who made this system?"

"I did."

Rin swore at him.

She sighed, and glared at him once more. "Are all Bakus like this?"

"No, it's probably just me."

"Why?"

"I'll answer that question after you sign."

Rin let out another curse at him.

"Alright, _fine_ ," she said. "I'll sign."

She took the inked quill, and wrote her nickname in messy cursive letters on the paper. Writing with a quill is harder than she had thought.

When she shoved the quill back to him, his annoying smirk grew wider into a smile. "Now that's done, I'll do my duty to serve you." He put the roll of paper, bottle of ink, and quill back under his coat and in his pocket.

"You'd let me sleep?" Rin asked, excited to get some rest.

"Yes. Of course, I'd starve if you don't sleep."

Rin thought for a while. Then, she lied down in her bed with her stuffed bear in her arms, and draped her blanket over her shoulder. Her hand was still holding her scissors, just in case he decided to attack her while she was vulnerable.

"But, I won't _just_ let you sleep, though," he suddenly whispered. "I'll also be giving you—"he fixed the blanket so that it was covering her up to her neck"—the sweetest dreams not even you could ever imagine."

The girl was too tired to reply, or respond to him in any way. So, she simply shifted from her position, and let his fingers gently brush her locks away from her face.

And, soon after, for the first time in ages, she fell asleep calmly.

* * *

One of the reasons why Rin didn't like having dinner with her _family_ is that she dreads what happens next—

—when her mother notices her.

She was soaking her dirty dishes with soap water when she heard footsteps. Those were familiar to her—too familiar.

Quickly and silently, she cleaned the suds of her bowl, and wiped it dry. But before she could reach the cloth from on top of the shelves, she heard the steps stop.

"What are you going to be when you grow up?"

Rin flinched. She was lucky her mother knew her throat was sore that night, and she didn't need to reply in any way.

"Why don't you take example from your older sister? She already knows where she'd lead her life, and you're only standing there like your life would be free of charge forever."

One thing that Rin hates is that her mother misjudged her entirely, yet the words she said spoke truth entirely. Doesn't she really know what would she dream of when she grows up? Would she think that her life will be free of charge until her death?

"Unlike you, Azuma respects her parents, and she doesn't lock herself in her room every single day, pitying herself.

 _"_ _What are you going to be when you grow up?"_

* * *

The moon was hiding tonight, yet the sky felt strangely clear. The stars weren't visible either, from the fact that its shine was smothered away by the bright, flashing city lights.

From Rin's window, there wasn't any intense lighting around her neighbourhood, as it was past midnight, and she was one of the few lives who'd be wide awake by the time the caterwauls echoed across the sky from miles away.

She sat on her bed, legs crossed, in her hand a torn piece of paper, its colours faded and tinted with yellow from age.

A photo, of a beautiful woman with long hair, the same golden colour Rin has, her eyes were coloured alike the sky above her roof. She was smiling—a serene smile, wrinkling the edges of her eyes—and she was wearing a coat over her white blouse.

As far as a falling star goes when it dies, Rin could only dream. She'd dream of smiling once again, as she did before. She'd dream of once again, reuniting with the woman. She'd dream that what seemed only to be a figment of her imagination, would come true.

"She's beautiful. Just like you."

Rin jumped hearing the voice whisper so suddenly at her ear. She glanced over her shoulder only to see Tricker, bending over her with curious eyes.

"Ugh, it's you," Rin grumbled. She scooted to the other side of the bed as far as she could get away from him, and turned her back on him. She hid the photo under her pillow, along with her scissors as fast as she could.

"Yes, yes, it's me," he replied to her as a matter-of-factly, raising his gloved hands in defence. "You shouldn't be too dreaded, as I do rid of your nightmares, anyway."

She glared at him, replying "Whatever."

He sat on her bed, and asked, "Who was that on the photo? She resembled you."

"My sister," Rin whispered. She crossed her fingers, hoping the curious pointy-eared would not pry on her answer anymore.

"Don't lie, love. The photo looks old. The person on the photo should be too old now to be your sister."

Under her breath, she hissed, before making up another lie, "My teacher."

"She's far too similar to you to be your teacher, and didn't you say you hated school?" he said. "She must be your family."

 _Dammit_ , she cursed under her breath. She didn't know what else to reply, since she either despises or is unaware of the rest of her family. Crossing her fingers, she decides to tell him the truth—a secret she kept hidden within her as long as she could remember.

She took a deep breath, and sighed. With her eyes starting to moisten from the scraps of memories she had deep in her ragged heart, she whispered gently to him, "She's my mum."

Tricker left the moment in silence. He raised a brow, and after yet another moment of silence, he asked, "How could she be your mother? I've seen you mum, and as I remember, she looks nothing like you, and—"

"That's my step-mum," Rin interrupted, and said bitterly at him. "Okay? There. I said it."

His eyes widened. He'd only spent three nights with her, and tonight, she clearly showed something he didn't expect of her. She showed an emotion of emptiness and sadness that words couldn't express as far as her eyes were.

Tricker sat there, frozen. He didn't know how to react to her, as he could see that she was in the edge of verging into tears, and he certainly didn't want that. Despite that, questions about her and her mother flooded his mind.

And so, with a heavy heart, and hesitation floating upon him, he said with a gentle voice, "What happened to her?"

"Long story," she replied almost immediately. "And I don't really understand most of it."

"I have time," he said, supporting her. "And a mind to understand."

She turned her head, and glared at him. "Why does it even matter to you?"

Tricker thought for a while, before replying, "It doesn't, really. But if it matters to you, then it'll probably matter to me too."

Her eyes squinted at him, as if judging him. Then she sighed. "Alright, fine. You win. Just…please don't _try_ too hard to understand, because nobody does, and keep your mouth shut about this."

"Alright, then. That seems fair to me." He sat cross-legged on her bed, and his pointy ears twitched as a sign that he was encouraging her.

She turned to face him, eyes downcast, and her palms sweaty. She took a deep breath, as she started, "To be honest, I don't know where she is. Nobody does, and if I did, anyway, I'd run away to her as fast as possible. _If_ I knew."

When she stopped, and left a moment in silence, he decided to comment, "That's not bad for a start. Go on then, I'm quite sure you at least know how she disappeared."

Rin's eyes widened at him. Surely, if she would tell anyone about her mother, she'd expect them to think that she died long ago. She was surprised to hear Tricker say _disappeared_ instead of _died_.

Convinced that the Baku was eager to listen, and wasn't the kind of person who could hurt her in any way, she continued, "Yeah, I asked my dad long ago. I was…I don't know, eleven? I couldn't understand what he said back then, but now thinking of it over, and over again for so long, I…finally knew what he said."

"And, that is…?"

"He left her to rot."

The sudden, bitter, yet true words slipped from her lips, and echoed in Tricker's mind. He regretted asking her, now, yet it seemed as if she was so used of swallowing the truth in a whole, bitter pill that she didn't need to shed anymore tears.

She took another deep breath, and calmly went on, "You see, something happened involving the law, and I have no idea what that is. It got my mum in jail, and while she was there, my father divorced with her, and married someone else. End of story, which is probably mostly made up by my own mind, since I don't have any more sources to turn into, except my dad, and my own childhood memory while I was six. I don't know how I could remember that much, but I did."

Tricker could have said that she lied about the story being a long one, but he didn't. In the place of that thought, he only said, "And…she got out of jail?"

"I don't know. Probably not. Maybe."

Rin's eyes were still glued to her hands, but they told Tricker enough that she could be saying _I wish_ in the place of _maybe_.

"I know what you're thinking, Baku," she said suddenly. "And I know what you're going to say. 'You should really stop fantasizing about her, Scissors, because everyone knows that she's probably dead, and you can't bring her back.'"

Almost immediately, he thought of a reply, "Well, firstly, I wasn't thinking of that, or going to say that." Then, his lips grew into a smile. "And also, you said _probably dead_. You didn't think that she's really dead, do you?"

"Of course not," she said honestly. "I can't really stop myself from believing that she's alive." Her eyes were now staring out the window across her room, its curtains open, and behind the glass was the city before them. "No—I _know_ she's out there, somewhere. She just hasn't found me yet."

Her voice was cracking, and her eyes moistened with each word. In attempt to cheer her, he asked, "Well…why don't you try to find her?"

"I can't. I'm too scared."

She was as quiet as a mouse when her reply came out. Now, he could see what was making her so melancholic, then. It was that she tried to convince herself that she was sure, but a voice of hesitation at the back of her head kept pulling her back. And it was that voice that created fear within her.

He smiled at her, and decided that he'd do a favour to give her a smile, alike the one that he was wearing. "I'll help you find her. I have courage, and maybe I can give you some of mine."

And for the first time that night, her eyes lit up. She looked up at him, and the midnight blue that tinted her eyes looked as if lightened with hope. "How…?" she asked with a gentle, meek voice.

"I don't know yet. Oh, but I'm sure I'll find a way." He added his last sentence to cheer her up. "I promise you," he said, holding out a gloved pinkie finger at her.

"You're promising me," she said, but it wasn't a question. "You shouldn't have, you're not even sure if you'll keep that promise or not."

"I'm not," he said. "But, I'll try my best. And if I do, I can always keep my promises."

She stared at his finger for a moment. It had been ages since she'd put so much trust in someone that she'd make a promise with them. But since it was perhaps the only help she'd ever get to find her mother, she held out her finger, and hooked it with his, saying, "Fine. But you'll have to _promise_ me."

"Certainly," he assured. "I never broke a promise."

Had she known that his words were a lie, she wouldn't have been so honest with him to spill the contents of her heart, and the only hope keeping her living as a person.

And had he known that her words were honest, he wouldn't have raised her hopes so high, and plan to break it sooner or later

* * *

 _BOOM WHADDYA KNOW I UPDATED YAY_

 _ok so this is the second chapter, a little (lot) longer than the first one. I promised myself that one chapter would be at least 2k words long but this is like 3,5k whoops whoops_

 _and also, thank you for the review from ilovevocaloid93! even if it's short it got me goin' and here i am now, wasting my life again on with no motivation in sight for school even if it hasn't started yet /starts singing lost one no goukoku_

 _for those who didn't know, teddyta is the boy from tokyo teddy bear, tia is the girl from inochi no justitia, and azuma is the girl from how to sekai seifuku (yes i made her rin's sister but i still love her anyway). omg the neruke fandom is smaller than a baby child i cant even- (a child is small, a baby is smaller, and a baby child is waaaaaaay smaller /what kind of logic is this)_

 _disclaimer: i love neru and his characters and songs and i love vocaloid also, but a it seems a cookie is not enough to buy any of those_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A muffled chatter was heard from downstairs. It was Saturday afternoon, and the house was fairly quiet, with the only noise being what seems to be an endless phone conversation between the mistress of the house and her neighbour from the kitchen.

It was almost that one time of the week that could feel—at least, for Rin—to be the time when the rest of the world falls in eternal tranquillity. Only the winds, bringing the scent of summer wouldn't hush down.

In only two moments' time after the clock stroke three, the chatter from downstairs stopped. Soon after, there was heard a door shutting open and close.

And by the next second, silence fell.

On her bed, Rin could finally rest her head against the wall, and she sighed of content. The book she was reading fell from her lap to her bed, and her eyelashes were brushing on her cheeks.

It felt, in an unusual way, for her, that silence was the only therapy that could keep her calm like this. It was alike having a moment when time stopped, and when nothing else in the world could ever hurt a weak being like her.

On the other side, she never liked noisy sounds. She despised it when her so called _family_ chattered about, chiding her for being so silent all the time when it didn't matter to them whether she was there or not. She didn't like it when people laughed at her when they thought that her drenched in toilet water was funny. And neither did she like it when she was in the middle of crowds, when she blinded in, yet still seemed as vulnerable as she always is.

Brushing off all her worries, for the first time that warm day, Rin's lips curled into a smile.

Which only lasted a heartbeat—the doorbell rang, and shattered the silence into crumb-sized pieces that scattered across the floor (at least, if the pieces could scatter, anyway).

Rin grumbled to herself, and her smile downturned into a frown. Reluctantly, she dragged herself off the bed, and with the speed (and clumsiness) of a drowsy fawn, she went downstairs.

If any other day anyone would ring the doorbell, Rin would care less about it. But at Saturdays, and especially at this time of the day, sometimes her favourite airhead, Teddyta, would show up with a grin almost as wide as the Cheshire cat's.

But, today, someone else seems to have the same ideas as Teddyta usually have.

Rin peeked through the peephole, only to find a cheery girl, with silver hair tied in a pair of pigtails. It was Tia, the acquaintance she met a few days prior.

Seeing the girl, Rin felt slightly less reluctant, as she opened the door, and before she could greet the silver-haired before her, she greeted her first.

"Hello—Oh! Rin, it's you!" Tia said, holding a grin like how Teddyta often does when he greets Rin. "Wh—I didn't know you live in this part of the neighbourhood! It's pretty closer to my house than I thought!"

"Yeah…Uh…Right," Rin awkwardly replied. "Um—come in, eh…I'll get you some tea."

"Oh? Really?" Tia tilted her head in confusion. "But I only came here to give you these cookies my dad made!"

"Uh—huh?" Rin eyed the box Tia was holding. It didn't look big or heavy, and she assumed that Tia was giving away boxes of cookies to the whole neighbourhood. "Ah—I-it's no problem, really…My mum's not home, so come in while you can."

Tia stopped for a moment to process Rin's last sentence, before she echoed the blonde's sentence in confusion. "Come in while I…can?"

Rin's eyes widened, and Tia could hear her sharply inhaling. At the next moment, she blushed, and her eyes were darting in various directions. Tia hadn't seen this side of Rin, yet she thought it was rather cute. _Sort of_ , she corrected herself in defense of a teasing voice at the back of her head.

"Um—I…uh…" Rin stuttered. "I didn't mean to…eh—s-say that…"

Her eyes averted to the ground. It wasn't very common that Rin's lips accidentally slipped words that she hadn't carefully checked them herself. Now, her cheeks were burning from embarrassment, and her head pounded to search for an answer to prevent Tia from asking questions.

"Um…Rin-chan?" tilted her head, and called, to see if the girl was still in reality or not.

When Tia broke Rin's train of thoughts, Rin took a step back, and her eyes met with Tia's. "Eh—um—sorry! Sorry! I-I…"

"Rin-chan?" Tia called again. "What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

"Oh—n-no, no, no! I-it's nothing you said, Tia! Eh—it's just that I—um—I…" Rin was speaking so fast that Tia could hardly make out her words. By now, Tia figured that Rin wasn't in a very good situation, so she decided that she would need time to herself.

"Nee…Rin-chan, you know…" Tia said with an assuring smile. "It's getting pretty dark out there, and I really should get back home soon—"she paused for a second, and gave the box to Rin "—so, here you go! I really hope you enjoy the cookies!"

"Wait! Tia!" Rin called when she realized that the silver-haired was turning her back. "U-Um…please…eh…come back…I…I need to...tell you something."

And within a few moments of more stuttering, and reassuring, Tia found herself sitting on Rin's bed, as said blonde went in, and settled a tray with two mugs of tea on her desk.

Rin gave one mug to Tia, and she sat next to her with the other mug in her hand. The former was awfully quiet and rather eerie—had Tia thought to herself—and she didn't know at all how to rid of the awkward air between them.

When she regained herself, Rin spoke gently. "Um…Tia…if you want to—"

"Yes?" Tia, who seemed to be uncomfortable of the awkward silence interrupted Rin's sentence. "Oh! I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said," Rin hesitated, before continuing, "If you want to give those…cookies to my family, I think you should return later, when my mum's home."

"Eh? Why?" Tia almost choked on her tea when she heard Rin. She wasn't used to be around people like Rin—some people who don't seem as unfriendly as they look, and sometimes need a little more effort to pull out of their shell.

"Um…it's a long story," Rin decided to reply with the same sentence she used to rid of the Baku's questions the night before.

"It's okay," Tia smiled. "I have time."

"Um—but you said that you needed to get home earlier?" Rin raised a brow.

This time, it was Tia's turn to blush. "Eh…sorry about that…I just thought that you needed time to be alone a little, so maybe I should…well…leave you for a while…"

She wasn't exactly incorrect, Rin had thought. Shaking the thought off, she then hesitantly started, "You really want to hear it? What happens at home when I sort of exist but not?"

"Um, I don't exactly understand that sentence, but if you're willing to tell me, well then, I'm ready to listen!" another assuring smile crept up Tia's lips.

Rin took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

Then, she told Tia everything. Well, not _exactly_ everything. But she remembered mentioning how her existence didn't matter mostly anywhere, and how her family seem too close to her comfort.

She told Tia about her step-sister, (though she didn't mention anything about her not being connected by blood) Azuma, who seemed to be quite peculiar, as she had an obsession with bombs and knives. She hardly took any notice of Rin, and the two girls have a silent, mutual agreement that no trouble would happen if they stayed away from each other.

She told Tia about her younger brother, Yuuki. The boy was only two years of age, and he was far too young to understand that Rin wanted nothing to do with him.

She told Tia about her father. Rin remembered he used to be everything for her, but he torn her heart to shreds when she understood that her image in his heart had been replaced by Yuuki (though the truth is, it was her step-mother who was in the place of her, but Rin didn't want Tia to find out that half of her family wasn't connected by blood)

Then, she told Tia about her step-mother. Rin despised the woman to the bones, and she despised her too. It was almost as if having someone—even if she was just standing beside her—laughing, and mocking at her for being so much worse than the woman ever was. Rin couldn't explain exactly what she felt for her step-mother. She could only say that she felt shadowed by her.

"And…yeah. That's all of it," Rin had said when she was done.

Tia stared at the girl with apologetic eyes. Tia was used to growing up in such a loving family, and she had never thought people like Rin exist—people who were stuck living with other people who made their life a living hell. She didn't know how to react, as she hadn't heard of such a thing.

The silver-haired was about to speak, to cheer Rin up, when there was heard a door opening downstairs. The sound was barely audible, but it made Rin jump onto her feet, and her eyes became wild. She took Tia's hand and whispered, "Hurry! You have to go before she notices you!"

Tia put her mug on Rin's desk, and stood as Rin started pulling her out of the room. "But, what if she does notice me? My sandals are still downstairs!" she whispered, as the blonde led her downstairs to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I've hidden your sandals, and if she does notice you, she'd hate you like she hates me," Rin answered. It amazed Tia how the girl could work the half-rusted doorknob of the backdoor without making too much noises—and she answered her questions at the same time too.

In a rushing matter, Rin pushed Tia out of the door, and whispered, "I'll put your sandals at your doorstep tonight, or I'll give them back to you tomorrow morning. I'm really sorry for this, but you don't really have to worry."

After that, Rin quietly closed the door, and from the window, Tia could see the girl leap back upstairs. Like a cat, Tia thought, with her feet featherweight, and her jumps agile.

Tia could not understand much of what Rin had told her, and what she had shown, but the girl thought, that she would not be another burden to the blonde's life.

* * *

When the sun had set, the moon came up in its crescent shape. One would have to look closely to spot it, as it was blocked by a few tall buildings. Disregarding that, the sky seemed clear.

Yet, the frail girl sitting by her bed didn't pay any attention to the sky. Her blue eyes were focused on the blade gripped tightly in her hands—its silver shone bright, as it was reflecting the moonlight from her window.

She took a deep breath, and dreaded thoughts filled her mind. Laughter was her one fear—she felt helpless when mocking, laughing faces towered over her, and all she could do was stay still and hope someone generous—though people like that were rare to find in the world where she lives—would come and help her.

And that was exactly what happened earlier that day.

With her knuckles white, gripping the blade, she let it lead itself, and let it slowly and agonizingly tear her skin. She hissed under her breath in response to the pain, though it surprises her how she could still feel the pain while she thought she could have already gotten used to it.

One cut, and bright, crimson droplets start to form, as they drip down her pale skin. Another cut formed, and another, crossing the two previous ones, and four, and five, and six, and _seven—_

"Scissors! What the heck are you—?!"

The girl screamed when she felt two gentle hands grip her wrist and shoulder, shaking them off. Her blade was still in her hand, as she jumped away from him, hiding her bleeding forearm. Her eyes were still the clear colour of blue, hidden under the mess of blonde hair covering her face, she glared at him.

And from her eyes, she could see a familiar face, eyes wide, shocked at they could be. She recognized that expression very well—it was the expression of several few people who pitied her.

The boy moved forward, reaching a hand out to her. "Scissors, what—?"

"Stay away!" she warned him, her voice growing hoarse from her pain, sadness, and anger. The blade in her hand armed her, and her scowling face looked rather treacherous in his eyes.

But, he shook off the thought and decided that she needed someone to help her. So, for a second time, he reached out, gently whispering, "Scissors, you don't have to do th—"

"I said stay away!" she shouted once more, this time lifting her blade to point it at him.

His gloved hand hesitate and tremble, deciding if he should crawl closer, or back away as she told him to.

He could clearly see through her—clear, alike a river flowing of crystal blue water. If he had told her, she would, without doubt, loathe him, if she knew that he could see inside her mind. He could see that the girl was breaking, and shaking—he could see that she was shrouded in fear.

Tonight, her dam broke, and the crystal river flowed away, along with crimson red droplets dripping down her wrist. Tonight, it was clear to him how much of fear that had trapped her, and isolated her away from the forsaken world she had existed within—turned her to nothing but a fading nobody.

She was crying quietly, quietly, and it almost seemed like silence. Once again, he attempted to crawl closer to her—this time it worked—and he gently rubbed her trembling shoulder.

In response to her touch, her muscles that once tensed relaxed, and instead of her blood that dripped, it was her tears—they prickle the cuts on her skin, alike what salt would do to wounds.

And, she thought, it was alright. She was already rubbing salt to the wounds the cruel world had made, so why would a little more pain matter?

He gently pulled her towards him, and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

Unlike other people, his eyes could see what lies beyond hers. And mostly all he'd seen was sadness, self-contempt, despair, and useless scraps of memories.

Yet, he saw clearly, that her heart stayed strong.

And hope—even if it was only a little warmth in her heart—lived within her.

* * *

 _YOOO HOLO EVERYBODY SING THE DAPPOU ROCK WITH ME WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW~~~~~~~_

 _ok so, first imma say sorry coz I did not fulfill my promise of posting weekly, but school just started, and so did I start taping papers to cover my face again (no i'm not mamoru)_

 _eh so ok this chapter is kinda boring basically a quick summary of rin's life and self harming_

 _thanks u all for reading this little piece of word doc which had been the main reason nowadays why my glasses are getting thicker and thanks for Azure-Blue-15's review! The len in here is the one in yumekui shirokuro baku if you hadn't known and he's a liar bigger than the sun that's why his module name is trICKER but dont worry scissors will kick his beautiful ass later maybe idk_

 _guess which part of this chapter is inspired by personal experience_

 _YES THAT'S RIGHT I RAN ON THE STAIRS AND EVEN JUMPED :DDDD_

 _well ok actually i did cut myself...didn't look pretty though, just earlier this year, but well, I'm putting on my best mask again heh_

 _the last part is like appearing out of nowhere tho so YOU SENPAIS DON'T HURT URSELVES U ALL R BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE YOU SO TRY TO HELP ME CALM DOWN-_

 _thats all_

 _Disclaimer: rin and len are my baby monsters WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW~~~~~~ belongs to neru and i love him_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The breezes that brought summer had arrived, and the air was as warm as the boy in his jacket's heart.

Teddyta had invited Rin for a walk around the forest by the outskirts of town, and the boy was waiting restlessly under the shade of a tree when a hooded person came with their bike. The person leaned the bike against a tree, and jogged towards Teddyta.

"Scissors!" he called, waving his hand. He ran to her, and stopped when they were close.

The girl he called, Scissors, looked up at him with her blue eyes. "What do you want? It's two in the middle of a hot day, and you dragged me all the way to a forest full of bugs, and I have to see _people_ on the way here."

"Whoa, there, calm down, miss sissy," Teddyta joked. He chuckled when he saw her glare from between her eyelashes. "I just thought that you want to…um…you know…spend a little time with me."

If Scissors had seen the faint pink dusting the boy's cheeks she would have slapped him, but she decided not to pay too much attention to his face that time. She only said, "Teddyta, I am aware that I see your face almost every single day of my life, but if you want some time, you only have it until sunset."

"Well, then, if that's the case," Teddyta's yellow amber eyes glint with mischief, "we need to waste no time at all. Race you to the cliff!"

And in only a heartbeat, he was running as fast as his little feet can go with his worn boots, and into the green foliage.

"Hey—wait! Teddyta!" Scissors shouted at him. She didn't have any other choice but to catch up with him, and that's what she did.

She really was irritated with all the things the boy dragged her into. From being caught of cheating during a test, to running in forest in the middle of a summer afternoon when she's wearing a jacket. Although, two things surprise her—the fact that she was wearing a jacket in summer, and that she follows the boy wherever he goes even if she was irritated by him.

"Teddyta!" she called breathlessly, heart pounding and knees hurting from all the running she had uphill. "Teddyta! Hey—slow down, you son of a—"

"Alright…alright..." Teddyta answered her with the same breathless voice. "Alright, I'm slowing down."

When she reached him, she directly, and without hesitation, punched him in his guts.

An audible "Oof!" escaped his lips in response of the pain, yet his annoying smirk stayed stretched across his features. He let out another chuckle. "Sorry! I'm sorry; I thought you needed that exercise."

Scissors only sighed. "Yeah. _Exercise_."

The black-haired boy in front of her left a moment in silence, before he started—"Well then, I guess since we're so close, you wouldn't mind a little bumpy ride."

"Huh? What ri—"

But before the girl could finish her sentence, Teddyta had already thrown her over his shoulder, and carried her uphill, running, and ignoring her screaming, and her fists hitting his back.

"Teddyta! Let—me—down—! You rotten little—Ahh! I'll dice your arms for dinner! I said—waagh! Put me down!"

Filling the air between the trees were the chirping birds, the sound of water from a waterfall in the distance, a certain girl screaming, and a laughing boy. Had anyone been there to hear the noises, they would curse the two last ones of breaking the calming silence.

And if someone really was there, they would be thankful that the awful noises had ended.

When the two reached the top of a cliff, Teddyta finally did as what Scissors said and put her down on the ground. They were both panting—Teddy from running uphill with a girl in his shoulder, and Scissors from all the screaming.

From where they stand, they could see most of the forest, and there were no trees blocking their view. Below them, on the bottom of a shallow, wide chasm were a glistering, crystal river, and a waterfall pouring from the cliff across the chasm.

Not many individuals had found this view, and so it stays hidden for years. Teddyta and Scissors were two among the lucky ones to have found this place.

"You…" Scissors said between her heavy breaths. She was lying down on the ground, and glaring at the boy whose annoyingly grinning face was only a few inches above hers. "If…if you dare…do that again…I'll slice you head…clean off your shoulders… _hah_ …"

She rolled onto her side, and closed her eyes to avoid the sun's strong rays. Teddyta lied down next to her, and closed his eyes also. "Yeah, I know you're mad at me for doing that. You don't need to say it anymore."

"Good, then," was her reply. "I wouldn't need to waste anymore of my breath."

For a moment, silence fell. The birds' chirping from a distance was able to reach their ears, and so does the water from the waterfall. It was a pity—for anyone who'd enjoy this beauty—that the forest was soon to be demolished for housing.

"So," Scissors said, rolling to her other side, and supporting her head on her elbow to face the boy. "What is it?"

When a plain, short "Huh?" was Teddyta's only answer as he sat on the grass, Scissors continued, "Oh, come on. I know you well, Teddy, and every time you brought me here is because you wanted to tell me about something, and the like. So, what's the reason that you brought me this time?"

Teddyta stared at the girl with blank eyes for a while. Then, he started nervously chuckling, and scratching his nape. "Oh, God, I love summer."

"I hate summer," Scissors replied curtly. "It's too hot. I hope autumn comes soon. Alright, so you love summer, now what else? Hurry up, please, I need to go back home. The mosquitoes here are starting to suck up all my blood."

"Aww, Scissors, would you just relax a bit? Your trousers reach your heels, and your jacket is long-sleeved. And anyway, you said I have time until sunset."

"Oh, alright," Scissors grumbled. "Say it."

Teddyta was still grinning as he always does, and now his cheeks were a little brighter than they were before. Now, Scissors realized he'd been blushing this whole time.

"Um…you know…it's July now, and…I guess…I'll need to ask you this before it's too late…" Teddyta started slowly. He avoided her gaze, and looked at the cloudy sky.

"Wait, are you moving out?" Scissors guessed.

"Ah—n-no! No, I-I'm not moving out, I just…well…"

Whenever Teddyta stutters, something _very_ fishy is going on. And Scissors had to learn that the hard way when her secret about an embarrassing event last year was spread throughout the school and she had to be a laughingstock for a whole month. But the boy was still grinning, so surely it wouldn't be so bad?

"Teddy," Scissors squinted her eyes at him, and said sternly, "Is there something going on?"

"Wh-what? N-no! Nothing like maybe what you're suspecting is going on, or at least is going to be going on."

By this time, the boy's cheeks were burning red, and his eyes were darting everywhere but hers. The air between them was getting warmer by the second for him, if it wasn't so hot already.

Scissors crawled closer to him, and stared deeply into his eyes, though he wasn't looking at her. "Teddyta," she whispered treacherously, "Do you have a date?"

Then, for the first time since a few moments ago, his eyes widened, and met with hers. She couldn't tell what kind of glint was shining his eyes, but it looked as if he was shocked to hear her question.

"Well…I…" he stuttered. "I am… _going to_ …"

Now, it was getting a little clearer why Teddyta dragged her to this cliff. She thought, he was asking her for advices (Though he knew that Scissors never had a date in her life, ever). She then asked him, "Aww, Teddyta, who's the lucky"—she coughed and whispered under her breath, "cursed", "—girl?"

He was smirking at her when he said, "You're looking right at her."

Now it was Scissors' turn to widen her eyes. Her mind starts looking for valid answers to why Teddyta said that he was the girl he's going to date, and she could only make three conclusions: either he was going to transgender, he is secretly a crossdresser, or he likes self-cest, and is having very happy moments to himself once night falls.

"Wait, no that wasn't what I was supposed to say!" he suddenly straightened his back, and slapped his forehead. "I-I mean—I mean—I'm— _I'm_ —looking right at her."

Oh. No wonder, Scissors thought. Now, that's an epic fail. Why are epic fails always after Teddy?

But Teddyta wasn't the only one with epic fails chasing. It took at least seven seconds for Scissors to realize what Teddyta was saying, and when she did, she screamed "What?!" and jumped away from him.

The boy was confused of how to act now. His awkward sentence was one to confuse him, and now his date-to-be's reaction could cross his eyes.

"Wh-what are you even—?" Scissors glared at him with wide eyes. "Why me? _Me?_ Why? Teddyta, for the love of—I am not going on a date with you!"

"Aww, Scissors, why not?" and now he's begging. "We've been friends for more than a year or more already, and now, I thought that…well…it's time to…take the next step…?"

"I don't know." She hugged her legs close to her, and rested her chin on her knees. "I've never been on a date. You know that, and anyway, there are lots of other girls you could ask. I'm too ugly to have a date."

"Scissors, don't be like that," Teddyta lied down on his stomach, and cupped his chin. "You're beautiful, really. I think you'd be more beautiful in a yukata."

"Huh?"

"So…do you want to go to the festival? It's next week, and don't frown like that. You haven't been to the festival for God knows how long, and who knows? You might even enjoy it."

Scissors sighed. "Oh, fine. But only for _one_ night."

Teddyta smiled at her. "One night is all I need."

* * *

And as Teddyta had promised, the two of them came back to their homes at sunset. Teddyta went home as if he'd never asked Scissors any suspicious questions, and the latter went home with a feeling she's never felt before—heart pounding, and mind rushing—a mix of anxiety and happiness.

Soon, night fell, and the world fell asleep, and so did all of its chaos. One pair of eyes, hidden by the foliage of the forest, stared at the first quarter of the glistering moon. Those eyes glint with confusion and worry as it stared up at the dark sky.

Between the forest trees, among the shadows cast over the mossy forest floor, a pair of white, bare feet touched the ground after being still for so long. They felt stiff, and the damp ground made the skin dirty—but that didn't matter to the girl.

She slowly got off the silk and fluff holding her body for many nights like this, and took a deep breath of the cold night air. How long had she been dreaming? Was it all really a dream? Now, where is _that person_ who'd been lying to her for so long?

The white, bare feet treaded off and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

 _YO MINNA HERE I AM AGAIN YEAY (/oh its u again)  
_

 _so ok another short chappie but it's actually only short coz i split this litel pis o shid in half with a diamond sword and it is 1.900 wORD PROMISED MYSELF IT WOULD BE 2000 WORDS AT LEAST FOR EACH CHAPTER /heavy breathing_

 _ehm ok...don't kill me...or teddyta...teddyta is a nice booi ok i luv him and you should luv him too his kawaii level is beyond the skies (yes i know that he's supposed to be a child but meh)_

 _neru it's been two months since u posted datsugoku can u pls explain to me why im still crieing (-crying and dying at the same time)_

 _i don't have much comments on this chapter but i'll be back soon to explain why there are bodiless feet in here (no not bodiless im just exaggerating) and so ye /disappears behind za curtain dramatically_

 _disclaimer: teddyta is too young for this but im giving him an age boost potion for this fic only and none of these characters belong to me not even the bodiless feet_

 _edit: SANKYUU TO AZURE-BLUE-15 SAN FOR POINTING OUT MY LAZINESS IN BETA-ING MY OWN FICS HERE SANKYUU SO MUSH HIIR I GIV U VRTUAL KOOKI_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ow—! Ah, Tia, stop that!"

"Oh, no you don't! You're not going anywhere until your hair is tidy _enough_! Eek!"

Sunset was turning into night when two girls seem to be the only cause of the mess throughout a certain room. As the stars were starting to scatter among the sky, people were also scattering among the streets.

"Rin! Come on! I'm just brushing your hair! Would—you—stay—still—already?!" Tia struggled and wrestled with the squirming girl sprawled upon her lap.

"No! I will not let you ruin my consistency! Eeah!" The girl on Tia's lap, Rin attempted another escape, but the other girl held both of her wrists, and continued brushing her ragged her hair.

Tia ignored Rin's cries of "Let me go!" and said, "Consistency? When is the last time you brushed your hair?"

"I don't know," Rin finally gave up and let Tia mess with her hair. "Last time I remembered it was before my sister's graduation. Which is last year."

"Ugh, Rin!" Tia scolded, "You're a lady! You shouldn't let your hair in a mess _that_ long! I brush my hair every night after I take a bath. Maybe _you_ should do that."

"Yeah, well, you have long hair, and I have short hair, which it doesn't matter that much if someone has messy short hair. And, anyway, I wear a hood," Rin defended. She got up, and sat on the floor once Tia had gestured her to.

The latter smirked at her. Who knew Tia could have such an attitude, even though she looked sweet on the outside, Rin thought. "You know, Rin, you have pretty hair. Not many people have hair like you, and if you take care of it right, you might even make every boy there is steal even three glances at you."

Rin scoffed. "Yeah, if only they would actually look at me," she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, of course! No one would resist a cute face like yours!" Tia took off one of the pair of hairclips holding her bangs up, and gently placed them on Rin's hair. "If you were really that ugly, I don't think anyone would be as lucky as you to get a date."

"It's not a date. It's just…walking around in a festive setting, and checking out anything that interests me or the other person." The blonde fixed the clips holding her bangs.

"Rin, that's called a date. Anyway, you never told me who your date is."

"And, I won't."

" _Rin_."

The two girls held a staring competition, until Tia's magenta eye started to burn holes in Rin's. So, the latter gave up, and threw her arms up. "Oh, fine! But, _please_ , do not share this to anyone, not a single person, later in school."

"Ah, you don't have to worry about that, I'm great at keeping secrets." I hope you are, Rin thought. "And, why would I tell anyone? I mean, that doesn't seem to be a very useful piece of information—everyone's got dates, why can't you?" she paused to tighten her bunned hair. "So, who is it?"

Rin's cheeks burned red, and because now a pair of clips are holding her hair up, she couldn't hide the bright colour tinting her face. She sighed, and said curtly, "It's Teddyta."

Though Rin's answer was only a mere whisper, Tia silently gasped, and a smile widely stretched across her features. She squealed of happiness, and hugged Rin, saying, "Aww! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Yes, yes, you knew it," Rin replied awkwardly, and gently pried the girl off her back. She couldn't remember getting a hug from a real life person—since she often hugs her Teddy Bear—and feels awkward getting one after so long. "Um—Tia, could you please—"

"Oh! You guys are going to marry each other and have babies, and then die together! And then, it's a happily ever after as ghosts! Oh, Rin, it's perfect!"

"Yes, um. Tia."

"Oh, oh! I'm so sorry, I ruined your yukata!"

"Eh? It looks fine to me. And it's not actually mine, anyway," Rin straightened the bright pink lotus flower patterned black fabric. "It's actually my sister, Azuma's. I _kind of_ asked her last night. It doesn't look like she noticed me, but she said yes."

"Well, your sister's or not, I think it actually looks good on you!" Tia praised. "And, you said that she's in her sleepover, right? Where are your parents?"

"They got an invitation for some family business, from my mother's side," and as Rin finished talking, the doorbell rang, and its sound echoed in the house.

"Eh…did you tell Teddyta…to pick you up?" Tia asked once the echoes turned silent.

"No, unless he decided to do that without telling me. Why?"

"Oh! That must be Jus, then!"

"Jus? Who's—hey, wait! Tia!"

When the silver haired girl dashed out of Rin's room, and ran downstairs, the blonde followed her rather clumsily, as she didn't quite know how to run in a yukata, and especially on the stairs. By the time Rin called her for a second time, she already had opened the front door, and she was talking to another person.

"Rin-chan! Ah, sorry about running off like that!" Tia apologized after she noticed the blonde at the bottom of the stairwell. She had pink dusting her cheeks, and her voice was a little quieter than it was before.

Fixing her bunned silver hair, she said nervously, "Um—Rin, this is uh…my…boyfriend, Jus. Jus, this is Kagamine Rin, a friend I met here."

The person Tia had meant, Jus, had dark blue hair, and eyes that looked quite like Rin's. He was wearing a white jacket, and a scarf that matched his hair. "Good evening—eh—Kagamine, nice to meet you," he said, and his voice sounded as firm as his eyes looked.

"Um, Nice to meet you too," Rin shook his hand awkwardly.

"Ah, Rin, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before, but…I told Jus to meet me here, because you said you needed help wearing your yukata." Tia nervously twirled her bangs as she spoke, her cheeks still dusted pink.

"Oh, that's okay. I don't really mind, actually."

After the casual greeting ended, the three of them were walking out on the streets, with Tia desperately trying to get rid of the awkward air, and Jus and Rin answering her questions and replying to her with short, curt answers. Though, Rin tried to stay a distance from them, because, she thought, she might be bothering them.

Soon, the streets around them were starting to flood with people, some are running children, others are groups of girls in yukata, and couples laughing to each other. Rin's eyes could have looked at the quarter moon, or the lanterns beautifully lighting the streets, but she chose to look at her own feet as she walked.

Her eyes were back up when Tia suddenly gripped her shoulder, and whispered loudly, "Rin! Is that Teddyta? There—by that pole! Is that him? Oh gosh! I think it really is him!"

Even though the black haired boy Tia had meant had his back on them, and he was talking to a girl taller than him, and another boy his age, Rin could see well that it was Teddyta.

"Is it okay if we leave you here?" Tia asked with a smile. Rin answered with a short "Okay," and started walking towards the boy with his usual black and red jacket.

As Rin walked towards her date, she could hear the boy say, "Look, it's not like I'm going to do something harmful to her, or—waah!"

Rin stumbled backwards when the boy—as she guessed, Teddyta—suddenly screamed when he saw her, his next sentence explained why he did so, "Oh, Scissors. Gosh, you shouldn't sneak up on us like that! You could've given me a heart attack."

The boy with teal eyes next to him elbowed him, "And she sure did, now, didn't she?" he teased.

"Oh, shut up Mamoru!" Teddyta elbowed him back.

"You two, stop it!" the girl with the long black hair said. "Now," she cleared her throat, "Ah! So you must be Rin, aren't you, darling? Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Teddyta's sister, Idola, and this is Mamoru."

The boy with teal eyes that matched Idola's, Mamoru, waved at her. Like a little child, Rin thought.

"Eh, sorry about these two, Rin," Teddyta said. He blushed, and scowled at the people at either of his sides.

But, Idola's scowl seems to be more deathly than his. "Say that again, and I'll throw you back to the box where we found you and abandon you at the station."

"I can walk my way back. I have feet."

Then, Mamoru joined in the conversation, "Yes, but by then there would there be someone who might kidnap you? You kinda make a nice slave."

"May I remind you that I almost broke your leg when you said that I look like a hobo?"

"But, you _are_ a hobo!"

And then, the three of them started talking all at once—so fast that Rin thought wryly, the fight would turn into a rap battle at any moment. See, this is why she never goes out, she thought. She met three new faces today, and who'd known, she felt awkward like this.

After a few more awkward staring between Rin and the fighting trio, Idola said, "Alright, alright, enough with the arguing, our _beloved brother_ has a date to attend to. Sorry about that, Rin, we really didn't mean to scare you."

Quickly, Rin replied politely, "Oh, that's alright, I know how siblings could be." She fixed the sash holding her yukata, and shyly looked upon the older girl.

"Now, that our _very beloved brother_ has a date to attend to," Mamoru said, imitating his sister, as he pushed his "beloved brother" towards Rin. "My sister and I shall march triumphantly the other way. Come, Idola-sis."

And, they did so. Triumphantly the two people marched the other way, as how Mamoru had told. Meanwhile, the other two people, Teddyta and Scissors, watched the first two walk away and fade in the crowd.

(Speaking of crowds, Scissors couldn't quite remember the last time she saw a crowd this big. Though it was rather far away, she knew that even breathing in there would be hard.)

"Eh…so…" Teddyta nervously scratched his nape, and his eyes were searching for the bright lanterns in turn to avoid hers. When he did though, see her eyes he sees something new in them, and even if he didn't hear, she did, and she heard his sharp inhaling.

Rin raised a brow, asking, "Um…what is it?" as she took a glance behind her, and to her relief, there wasn't anything too interesting behind them.

"Oh no, it's just—" Teddyta darted his eyes around for a moment, but in the end they met with Rin's deep sea-blue orbs again. "Um—your eyes, they're...uh…"

"What?" Rin was now getting quite impatient of Teddyta's behaviour, and she rapidly blinked her eyes to find if anything was stuck, only to result in her eyes being clear. "What's wrong with my eyes?" she asked.

"N-nothing's wrong with your eyes, Scissors, it's—um—"By now, the blush creeping up Teddyta's cheeks were more visible than before. "Eh, I just noticed that…um—you're eyes are, uh—they're beautiful—I mean, I mean, you are, and—um—uh—"

Rin only stared at the boy with a straight face as he continued stuttering, and she counted in the back of her head that he stutter for a whole eight seconds, until he eventually said, "Wh-what I meant is that, um, I've…never seen your eyes before—um—since your hair is…uh…always covering it."

Oh, that's why, Rin thought wryly. She'd rarely seen Teddyta stutter before, and she couldn't help but think that he looked rather cute in a shade of red on his skin.

Ah—what is she even—?

"Anyway," Rin broke her own train of thoughts, and also the silence. "Shall we…?"

Hearing her, the male's eyes widened, and he suddenly said, "Ah, right! Sorry, it's rude to make a lady wait." When he gripped Rin's hand, the girl casted him a glare, he said in defence, "Scissors, we both know you hate crowds, and you tend to get lost in one, so stick with me."

And indeed, he was right. So, she said nothing as the boy finally averted his eyes from her, and started walking her—or rather, dragging—along the street.

Around them, the bright lanterns lit up the night, and they almost smother out the moonlight from the first quarter of the moon. Their surroundings were filled with noises of chatter, laughter, and people's sales pitches from their booths.

The blonde couldn't quite remember the last time she went to a festival. She could only find the smell of takoyaki and the fluorescent lights that filled the atmosphere. Perhaps, deep in her memory, she went here once with her mother?

The thought of her mother made a shivering sense through Rin's spine. But, thankfully, Teddyta suddenly said, "Oh, look, candied apples! Scissors, are you hungry?" and broke Rin's train of thoughts as he pulled her towards a booth selling the mentioned sweet treats.

Rin sometimes could make a conclusion that Teddyta's energy came from the sugar he consumes each day, as he was well known for his sweet tooth. The girl could almost as much as scream at him for offering her gum in class every ten seconds. But, it seems, she also liked candied apples as much as he does.

Soon, the two of them had the sweet, sugar-coated fruits in their hands as they continue walking. "We came a bit late, so the fireworks should be starting in a bit. I know a quiet place near the marsh. We can even see the school building from there, just you see!" the boy sang.

But Rin was too focused on her surroundings to put a finger on where had she tasted such good candied apples before? She was sure, sure to her bones that she'd tasted those treats when some big event that shook her happened. She could remember a little, that the event involved something that left a bad memory in her mind, though she can't remember _what_.

"Hey. Hey, Scissors? Scissors!"

"Hm? What?"

"Hey, come on! Don't space out now!" Teddyta let go of her hand, and patted her shoulder before pulling her closer to him by her waist. "I wanted you to have fun and relax a little, so you shouldn't space out about things that would make you sad."

If Rin hadn't involuntary froze and melted into his touch, she would've elbowed him, and taken him to someplace quiet to strangle him. Although, the girl thought, she somehow, in some way, felt comfortable like this.

(And to Teddyta's relief, she only squeaked, and rested her head on his shoulder, instead of pulling his limbs apart.)

Now humming happily to himself, the boy silently sighed, and continued walking. "Hey, do you want a goldfish?" he suddenly said, gesturing to a goldfish scooping booth on their right.

"Eh? Goldfish?" but even before Rin could decide, her date has already pulled her along , and made her stand and wait as he pay for his net, and start randomly dunking his net in the water, praying for the tiny orange fishes to magically appear in the net.

And, in only a few moments, Rin felt the need to—"Oh for crying out loud," she paid for her own net, and started testing her luck on the fish right next to him.

"Hey, Scissors, I caught one!" he finally said, and gave the metal bowl to the booth owner to get the (unlucky) little fish in a plastic bag. "Are you still hungry? 'cause I think I saw some taiyaki over there—come on, Scissors!"

"Huh—? W-wait, Teddyta! What are you—?"

It took Rin a few moments for her to return the net, and apologize to the booth owner before she could jump from her spot, and start chasing the black-haired, yelling "Wait! Teddyta!"

But, the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Teddyta! Oi!" the girl spotted a person with black hair and a jacket, and said, "Um—sorry, wrong person—ah—pardon me!" as she was met with an unrecognized face and started going against the flow of the crowd.

In only a few moments later, Rin found herself on the ground, and gazing at a person mush taller than her, as the person retorted to her, "Hey, watch where you're going!" before walking past her.

Then, she felt the world cave towards her.

She felt as if the people surrounding her were as tall as buildings, shadowing her small being, and drowning her own calls in their loud footsteps. Her eyes were darting for somewhere—somewhere safe where she wouldn't be feeling so scared.

Covering her ears and dropping her candied fruit, she stood as she dodged and pushed past the people—breaths heavy and steps shaking as she kept whispering apologies, and trying to find something at least, to make her feel safe.

And when the fireworks started lighting up the sky, the loud sounds they emit didn't quite make Rin's situation any better. Although the people had stopped and to see the fireworks, now Rin couldn't hear anything but the loud sounds and people screaming as their voices start to drown in the booms.

It was after a few minutes did Rin find a clearing where people were too busy trying to find a better spot to watch the fireworks to crowd the spot. She was then standing on damp sand that marked the land between the town and the calm marsh.

The tide was in, and all she could see were the water drenching almost everything, save for a few spots where the grass showed through, and the slope that led down to tiny dock that led to the water.

The girl was near collapsing when she held on to a short wooden pole for support. She felt her cheeks wet, and realized that she had been crying, and her vision was hazy—blurred even the blooming fireworks above her.

She curled and held her knees close to her chest, burying her head and her sobs into her knees. No, she wouldn't blame Teddyta for this—she didn't even want him to worry about her, as she never quite told him of her fear for—

"Scissors!" a voice shouted, although shaking of panic, it was still in its familiar tone. "Scissors! Oh for crying out lou—oh, Scissors! Ah, gosh I've been everywhere for you! Where were you? Why did you separate from me?"

But, the boy's questions were only answered with her silent sobs as he squatted next to her. "Hey, Scissors? Are you okay?"

And to his relief, she replied—although not exactly the reply he wanted to hear—"Yeah—I-I'm okay, I-I just…you don't have to worry about me, I… " then, she trailed off.

He softened his gaze on her, held her shoulder firmly, and let her head rest on his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't think you'll get separated from me like this. I'm really sorry, please stop crying. I hate to see you cry."

They stayed there until even the fireworks display stopped. Then, Teddyta continued rubbing her shoulder as he whispered, "Do you want to wash your face? The water in the marsh is really clean, you know."

"Teddy, that's disgusting," she answered, finally looking up at him, and glaring at him from behind her elbow.

Said disgusting boy pouted. "Oh come on, I used to drink from here anyway, and thankfully I didn't get any weird diseases." He stood, and took her hand. "Come now. You look ugly after you cry. No offense," he said, helping her up and patting her shoulder as he led her to the dock downhill.

And yet, the boy was right—she did look rather hideous after she cried (although in truth, she hated seeing her own reflection). She tried to reach the water at the edge of the dock, and when she almost slipped and fell head-first, Teddyta held her waist tightly.

"Whoa there," he said when he slightly pulled her up the dock. "Careful, it's pretty slippery. Don't worry, I'll hold you."

After she wiped the ice-cold water off her face, she did feel quite better. She sat on the edge of the dock, her legs dangling off the edge, and her eyes glued to her lap.

"Hey," Teddyta offered her a paper bag, which she guessed to be filled with food. "Do you want some taiyaki? I was buying them for you, because I remember you said you liked them when be bought some while we were lost somewhere with my brother."

The girl smiled weakly at him. "Thanks," she said with a small voice as she took one of the treats from the bag, and he took one as well. "How do you know food is one of the only things that could cheer me up in only a few seconds?"

"Scissors, that applies to everyone," he answered her, and took a bite of his taiyaki. "Even me, actually, because, you can't really argue, sulk or whatever in an empty stomach. You'll end up thinking about food later instead of the reason why you were upset in the first place."

"That," the blonde pointed at him, "is the most truth I've ever hear in one sentence so far in my life." Then, she put her food between her lips, and clapped at him in salute with the free hands.

The two were silent for a few moments; with the only things that reach their earshot were the people in the distance, the march's water, and their chewing. Eventually, they finish their taiyaki ("Aww, Teddyta, that wasn't enough for both of us!") and stared into the water.

It was then, when Rin noticed a plastic bag next to Teddyta, so she decides to ask, "Teddyta, what's that?" and was met with a hum.

"Oh, this?" The boy lifted the bag up for her to see, and she didn't quite expect a small, orange creature to be floating about in the water-filled plastic bag. "It's the goldish I caught earlier. I thought that you'd like to keep it, to, uh, keep you company."

"Aww, Teddyta," she took the bag, and examined the floating orange creature inside. "That's so nice of you. Although…" trailing off, she yielded her pair of scissors right out of nowhere, and cut the top of the bag off, saying "I think the fish would be happier free to go on its own," as she poured the fish and the water it came with to the marsh.

"Oh…" the boy watched the fish swim away from them.

They waited a few moments for the fish to disappear into the night, before, "Oh! I hope you're not too sad. I'm sorry I have to waste your goldfish-scooping talents for a little fish's freedom," Rin joked, softly giggling behind her hand.

Teddyta smirked at her in irritation. "Nah, it's cool."

"And besides," Rin shyly scooted closer to him, "I don't need a fish to keep my company. I have my favourite big nuthead right over here," she playfully shoved his shoulder, getting a laugh from him.

"Oh yeah?" he teased. "Well, this nuthead's real lucky to get a little fluffy teddy bear for a companion!"

"Wh—ah! Teddyta! No—I'm gonna fall! Ahah! Stop it, you little—ahahah!"

It took the blonde a few moments to recover from Teddyta's fingers gently and rapidly prodding her waist, and hold him by his wrists, both of them panting from laughter and an attempt to strangle each other while staying on the dock.

"You…idiot…" Rin said once their declared war ends, still out of breath. "I could've…fallen to the water, you know..."

Teddyta raised a brow. "What? It was worth it anyway, you needed a laugh," then his eyes went wide as he stuttered, "Um—Rin, your clips are—ah, wait let me fix them for you."

"Uh, Teddyta," Rin awkwardly held his shoulders to prevent him from getting too close while he takes the clips Tia gave her off her bangs, and fixes the mess of blonde hair that blocked her eyes, tucking them behind her ear.

"Hey, Rin?" the boy whispered. It felt strange to her, to hear him call her by her real name. "Could you look at my eyes?"

Rin didn't quite understand what Teddyta had meant for her too look into his eyes. She could see clearly that he has nothing stuck in his yellow-amber orbs, thus he has no reason for her to take a look at his eyes—

"Um, you know," his cheeks grew red, but his eyes kept staring into hers (is he trying to read my mind? Rin thought). "Remember when I said that you were beautiful when you arrived here?"

"No, but keep going anyway," her voice was quiet. She mused wryly; this guy has no shame, now doesn't he?

The boy nervously scratched his nape as he continued, "Well, you see, I meant to say that when you wear clips, your hair doesn't block your eyes, anymore, and…well…" and finally then, he averted his eyes.

Rin didn't know why, but her body felt strange. Teddyta's heat was radiating off him, and his breaths tickled her forehead, yet she felt a warm, bubbly feeling inside her, and she couldn't help but feel rather…happy with this feeling inside her.

"Teddyta," she whispered his name, and before he could muster a reply other than a short hum, she'd already caught his lips in hers.

Silence rippled the marsh's waters, and a fleeting moment passed, before the girl felt her action being returned by him, and his hands slipped to gently cup her cheeks in his palms. Her heartbeat went faster than the speed of sound—pacing, and pacing, and pacing—

—before it stopped, all at once.

She could hear the boy's breathy gasp when they separated, and her eyes were glued to her lap. Her mind was racing for replies, and so was his. Being unable to find a reason for either to speak, they stayed silent, leaving the water to break the silence.

The bubbly feeling Rin had stayed in her chest—it felt as if a thousand paper cranes had decided to pass by her heart as they migrated, yet it felt just as warm as the sun's golden rays when morning rose.

Perhaps, if she asked the moon—someone who had lived far longer than her—he would understand? She mused in her mind. And as if the moon himself could hear her, she could see that the celestial object shone brighter than it did before

Then, the boy finally spoke, his voice as quiet as a whisper, "We should go back home. It's getting late." And she answered with a nod, her eyes searching for any spot to land—anywhere, but his eyes.

He awkwardly took her palm in his, as he lead her through the now quiet town square, as it was getting rather late. As they walked, she mused to herself, what was that, actually? What did that feeling mean?

Now, Rin knew why she was always following the boy, even if he meant trouble.

* * *

 _ye hello guess who's back from the shadows of hell_

 _/ahem/ sorry, sorry, I meant school_

 _so i guess here is the fifth chapter and looks like i swapped mamoru's kind of mature personality but not with teddyta's immaturity whoops_

 _basically this chapter=date and i've never even had a crush on anyone before (except kawasemi my beb mumumumu) and i suck harder than my grandma's vacuum cleaner at making kissing/any romantic scene ever so why did i even decide to write this my god brain stop making theories_

 _oh, and i almost forgot to mention that teddyta's not really idola and mamoru's brother, but i'll get on that later ok its too long and complicated to put in an a/n_

 _i hope u all enjoy this thing (cuz the end is neigh) and i hope ur still in front of ur screen when i post the next update haha_

 _disclaimer: im freaking broke (yes, worse than hanpen) and a virtual hug doesn't seem enough to pay for other people's characters, and i'm writing this only out of my goddamned brain's fantasies is this illegal btw_


End file.
